gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
You May Be Right
You May Be Right è una cazone di Billy Joel cantata da Will Schuester e le Nuove Direzioni in Progetti, il sesto episodio della Quinta Stagione di Glee. Sue organizza una sezione per le arti e teatro per la Fiera della carriera. Will, passando nei pressi, si accorge della nuova sezione e affronta Sue. Quest'ultima è sicura che le Nuove Direzioni si impegnano per un futuro nelle arti, ma pensa che sicuramente avranno un'esito negativo; nonostante ciò, le Nuove Direzioni la circondano con il ritorno di Blaine e Sam e tentano di dimostrare che si sbaglia. Becky dice a Sue di lasciarli stare perchè le Nuove Direzioni sono pazze, ma Will dice "Becky, potresti avere ragione .. potremmo essere pazzi", riferimento ad un verso della canzone You May Be Right. Sue cerca di fermare le Nuove Direzioni prima che inizino a cantare la canzone di Billy Joel, ma Will dà il via alla performance e Sue guarda con angoscia e disapprovazione. In auditorium, le Nuove Direzioni e gli studenti del McKinley si uniscono a Will e ballano e cantano completando la performance finale dell'episodio. Testo della canzone Will: Friday night, I crashed your party Saturday, I said I'm sorry Sunday came and trashed me out again Jake: I was only having fun Wasn't hurting anyone And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change Ryder: I've been stranded in the combat zone I walked through Bedford Stuy alone Even rode my motorcycle in the rain Artie e Kitty: And you told me not to drive But I made it home alive So you said that only proves that I'm insane Will con le Nuove Direzioni: You may be right I may be crazy But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for Turn out the lights Don't try to save me You may be wrong for all I know But you may be right Jake: Well, remember how I found you there Alone in your electric chair Ryder: I told you dirty jokes until you smiled Will con le Nuove Direzioni: You were lonely for a man I said "Take me as I am" Artie e Kitty: 'Cause you might enjoy some madness for awhile Ryder: Now think of all the years you tried to Ryder e Jake: Find someone to satisfy you I might be as crazy as you say Artie e Kitty con le Nuove Direzioni: If I'm crazy then it's true That it's all because of you And you wouldn't want me any other way Will (con le Nuove Direzioni): (You may be right) I may be crazy Woah, (But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for) It's too late to fight It's too late to change me (You may be wrong for all I know, but you may be right) You may be right (Nuove Direzioni: You may be right) I may be crazy (Nuove Direzioni: I may be crazy) Hey, (But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for) Turn out the lights (Nuove Direzioni: Turn out the lights) Ah, don't try to save me (Nuove Direzioni: No, no, no, no!) You may be wrong (For all I know, you may be right) Nuove Direzioni (Will): You maybe wrong (You maybe wrong but you may be right) You maybe wrong (You maybe wrong but you may be right) You maybe wrong (Hey! You maybe wrong) You maybe wrong (You maybe wrong but you may be right) Galleria di foto 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0364.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0367.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0368.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0370.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0373.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0375.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0380.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0383.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0387.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0396.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0399.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0406.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0408.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0411.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0420.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0429.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0430.jpg Video Navigazione en:You May Be Rightes:You May Be Rightde:You May Be Rightfr:You May Be Right Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Movin' Out (EP)